I Feel Like The Sane Have Abandoned Me
by LizzieR97
Summary: "Olivia!" I heard my dad cry out before I completely blacked out. I should be dead. But instead I'm working for the most egotistical man in Albion. I must be insane. None of this should be possible. (Reaver/OC)


I stared at my reflection for what seemed like hours. I felt depressed, angry and lost constantly. What had happened to the little girl I used to be. Full of happiness and hope. I sighed and got to my feet. I looked around my room. It felt lonely in here. The walls were painted a plain cream colour which went well with the wooden flooring. I gulped and sighed. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't live in this world any longer. It was time to escape.

I grabbed my backpack which would usually be used for school and emptied the contents onto the bed. I then began filling the bag with clothes, money and other important necessities.

"Olivia!" My dad shouted as he walked into my room, a look of anger spread across his face. "Daddy.." I said quietly as I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified to be honest. I watched carefully as my dad's hands balled up into fists. I could tell he was getting more angry with me. I needed to get out of here now, it could literally be my only chance.

With that I pushed past him and fled down the stairs. I swung the front door open and looked out for a second. I could hear my dad's heavy footsteps as he made his way down the stairs, after me.

"Olivia Mikaelson! What the bloody hell are you doing?" He almost screamed at me. I gulped and turned my head. Taking one last look at him before running out the house and across the road.

That's when it hit me. A car. My whole body was numbed with pain as I went flying into the air. The sound of the car coming to a sudden stop filled my ears as I landed on the floor, unable to move.

"Olivia!" I heard my dad cry out before I completely blacked out.

The sun shone on my face as I came back to consciousness. I looked around and groaned. I was laying on a cold stone path. I slowly sat up and looked around. I rubbed the side of my head. I felt like I had an extremely bad hangover. My head felt like it was about to explode. "What the hell?" I muttered as I then got to my feet. To the right of me were some large iron gates. I walked over to them and tried to open them but they were locked. I groaned and turned around finally realizing I was outside what seemed to be a mansion. I gulped and made my way to the front door.

The door was very grand and big which made me nervous. Maybe the person who lived here didn't want to be disturbed but I needed to know were I was so I knocked on the door gently.

It immediately opened to reveal a small ginger man. I widened my eyes slightly, obviously in shock. I wasn't expecting someone like him to own a house like this.

"Can I help you?" He asked me. I smiled ever so slightly at the fact that he had a lisp.

"Erm.. I.. I like just...," I paused to think,"Where am I?" "Well you're in Milfields. The most grandest town in the whole of Albion!" He told me.

I frowned and looked at him. "What?" Was all I could come out with. "I said you're in Milfields..." He repeated. I nodded and smiled. "Oh silly me I didn't hear you properly.." I lied. He suddenly gasped and widened his eyes. "Oh my goodness.. You must be Master Reaver's new maid!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I looked at him, a little surprised. "Who?" I asked. He just ignored me and began looking me over. This made me feel uncomfortable. He then nodded approvingly.

"No wonder Master Reaver hired you," He muttered. I opened my mouth, about to explain how I had no idea what was going on but another person spoke before me.

"Barry!" I looked over to see a very extravagant man making his way down a large staircase. I widened my eyes and gulped before taking a step back. The man who invited me who I now knew was called Barry looked at the man and smirked.

"Master Reaver.. your new maid has arrived," Barry told him. I blushed and shook my head slightly.

"I was wondering who that little minx was," Reaver said, chuckling to himself.

"I'm not-" He raised his cane and pointed at me. "My dear girl, you do not speak unless you are spoken to. Which you were not," He said, lowering his cane and tapping it on the floor.

"I would introduce myself but what's the point. You already know who I am!" He smirked and looked me over. His eyes stopping for a while to admire my cleavage. I looked at him, feeling more scared by the second.

"What's your name?" He asked before muttering,"Not that I care."

"Olivia.." I said before gulping. "Well then my dear Olivia Barry will take you to your room and then you'll come see me. Okay?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Yes sir."

Barry grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room. We walked down several corridors before reaching the room. He then let go of my wrist and opened the door. He looked at me and smiled.

"After you Miss," He said politely.

I smiled and walked into the room.

"Wow..." I muttered as I looked around. It was extremely grand and beautiful. Barry looked at my and grinned. "You seem surprised Miss," He said as he went over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal a maids uniform. I gulped as he took it out.

"Master Reaver is expecting to see you after you're dressed. I suggest you get dressed quickly," He told me as he handed me the outfit. He then smiled at me before walking out of the room, closing the door behind himself carefully.

"This is fucked up," I said as I looked at the maids outfit. I smirked and locked the door, "Like I'm going to work for him." I then lay down on the double bed that Reaver had provided for me. It was pleasantly comfy. I closed my eyes. I'lll tell Reaver about everything tomorrow. How I'm not a maid. Hopefully he'd understand.


End file.
